It's Only a Nightmare
by Superdollhouse
Summary: When Josh Lambert was a young boy, he had horrible nightmares about a frightening old woman.


**In Insidious, Josh's mother says he experienced nightmares about an old woman haunting him when he was a child. This might be how one of his nightmares played out.**

* * *

Darkness flooded the bedroom of young five year old Josh Lambert. He lay cuddled in his bed with bright blue sheets with his eyes closed. His bedroom was like any five year old boys room, littered with toy cars, superhero action figures, stuffed animals and many other childish items. Posters of superhero icons such as Spiderman and Batman covered his walls. A small coloring desk sat in the left corner; it was a spot he would spend hours upon hours drawing beautiful pictures to give to his equally beautiful mother. He loved his mother, she was his savior. She protected him from all the dangers that threatened to hurt him, she always did. But could she protect him from something that only existed in nightmares, namely the nightmares of Josh?

Josh continued to sleep soundly, completely silent. Little did the poor boy know, was that a hideous, vile creature was approaching his home, a creature which took the appearance of an ugly old hag. She wore a black long funeral dress with a vale that covered her ghostly pale face. Her teeth were worn down and a black tar coated the crevices. Her eyes were a gaping white color, the only other color being the small dot of black which was her iris. Her fingernails were chipped and bitten down. She was horrid looking.

Maybe she was beautiful when she was alive, and not a sinister ghost which fed on the souls of the living. That's what she was, a parasite. Like an insect she would latch onto her host, and never let go until she got what she wanted.

Their body, their soul, their life.

Poor little Josh. Why did she decide to pursue him you may ask yourself? Well, it's only because of the fact that Josh can astral project in his dreams. This gives any foul ghost the chance to take over his body for their own.

Josh's eyes fluttered open when he heard a loud thumping noise. Opening his eyes, he knew he was dreaming, he always did. Little Josh sat up from his bed with a quiet yawn; he threw his feet over the bed and stood still wearing his matching 'Superman' themed pajamas. Whipping at his groggily eyes Josh was startled when he heard a whisper call his name.

"_Josh_," a woman's voice called eerily into his home. "_Come here Josh_."

Josh's eyes widened at the voice, "Hell-Hello?" He mumbled, peaking out of his room into the hallway.

Josh gasped when he saw a black dressed figure at the end of the hallway, its back was turned to him and it was almost, it looked like, floating down the hallway and turning into the living room.

Josh bit his lip with worry. Should he follow her? He wondered.

His naïve view of life which said 'All people are good people' told him to follow her, and he listened. Stepping forward he crept down the hallway towards the direction of where the woman went. Josh peeked into the living room, but no one was there.

Josh furrowed his brow with confusion. He could have sworn the woman went into the living room. He stepped forward into the dark living room, the only light coming from the full moon which shined through a small circular window, making a spotlight surround Josh's small body.

A shiver ran through Josh. Why was he so freaked out? He wondered. He always astral projected during his dreams and never felt uneasy.

It was different now; it was almost as if someone was… watching him.

Josh felt a hand lightly touched his shoulder. He spun around quickly and was greeted by the image of a ghastly old woman. The one from before, the old woman who would stand in the back of the any photo which was taken of him, even if she wasn't present before the picture was even took.

Josh screamed at the sight of her grisly facial features and stumbled backwards, falling onto his back. The woman smiled the most haunting grin ever; it stretched to each side of her cheeks, almost like a Glasgow grin.

Her piercing eyes bore into him, into his soul. Josh crawled backwards until his back hit a wall, trapping him. The woman moved forward towards him, her feet didn't touch the floor, so she hovered ever so slowly towards little Josh.

Josh stared stunned and completely petrified. He had never seen a person so terrible and awful looking in his life. Josh covered his eyes and began whisper a prayer, anything to get him away from this scary old woman.

"Father God, in the name of Jesus Christ I pray for a hedge of protection around me"... "I bind this demon spirit of fear and worry away from me by the blood of Jesus... Father, please forgive me for where I fail you... In Jesus name... Amen" he continued to repeat faster and faster each time.

"Please make her go away. Please god." He whispered sharply. Tears spilled down his cheeks, he didn't dare open his eyes.

A hand lightly grabbed Josh's shoulder. He screamed loudly, his eyes shot open expecting to see the old woman in front of him; he was relieved when he looked up and saw his concerned mother staring down at him with worry.

"Are you ok, dear? I heard you screaming" she asked softly, running her hand through his hair with her right hand for comfort.

Josh sat up, noticing he was in his bed and it was morning. It was all just a nightmare.

Josh's lip quivered as the tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. What a horrible nightmare.

He looked up at his mother with tear filled eyes, "Mo-Mommy I had a bad dream."

Josh started to sob then and gripped his Mother's arms, holding onto her. She sighed and pulled him into her arms, hugging him.

"It's ok baby. It's only a nightmare." She cooed, while rubbing his back.

* * *

**I can't be the only one who almost died of fright when they watched Insidious, can I?**


End file.
